Whiskey Lullaby
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: My first songfic! the song is sung by Brad Paisley! parings are SakuraxNaruto. Follow the song and the words i think go with the song! Flames are Welcome only if it's really horrible in your eyes! This is a bad summary!


Whiskey Lullaby

By Lady Kagome0101

(Song sung by Brad Paisley and Allison)

_She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_  
Uzumaki Naruto just stared at Haruno Sakura._

"But we've been together for three years," Naruto said.

"I want to see new people," Sakura said as she shut her front door. Naruto began to cry.

_She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget _

About a month later, Naruto started drinking whiskey. Yamanaka Ino and Uchina Sasuke tried to get him to stop.

"No. I feel no pain this way," Naruto said.

"You're going to kill yourself," Sasuke said.

"I don't care," Naruto shot back.

_We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
_

'Why can't I forget about her? Why is her face still in my head' Naruto thought. He cried every night and his house was a mess with whiskey bottles everywhere. His face turned pale and he hadn't slept in days.

_But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night_

_He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
He finally drank away her memory_

One night after two years of drinking, Naruto pulled out a gun and a piece of paper. He wrote on the paper 'I'll love her till I die'. He put the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger. He fell face first in his bed.

_Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Sasuke and Ino went to Naruto's to check on him. Sasuke thought it was strange for the door to be unlocked. Ino went to check the bedroom. She screamed. Sasuke rushed in. Naruto was dead with his face in his pillow. Sasuke took the piece of paper from Naruto's hand and read it.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that says I'll love her till I die_

"'I'll love her till I die' were Naruto's last words," Sasuke said at Naruto's funeral. The village was burying him under a willow tree. When Sasuke left, he heard the angels singing.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Sakura was blaming herself for what happen. She started drinking whiskey like Naruto, but she drank it for three years. All three years she was trying to hide the whiskey stench.

_The rumors flew  
But nobody knew  
How much she blamed herself  
For years and years  
She tried to hide the whisky on her breath_

"Sakura, please stop," Ino begged. Sakura ignored Ino and her friends. 'Why can't I forget about him? Why is his face in my head? At least I can't feel any pain at the moment' Sakura thought. She kept drinking, but his face stuck in her mind.

_She finally drank her pain away  
A little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough  
To get him off her mind  
Until the night_

Sakura grabbed a picture of Naruto and a gun. She took one last swing of whiskey before shooting herself. She fell down onto her bed.

_She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

The next day, Sasuke found her face down in the pillow.

"Sakura, why?" Sasuke asked. In her hand was the picture of Naruto. She held onto it for dear life.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
_

Naruto and Sakura were buried six feet apart from each other under the willow tree.

"I hope you like this whiskey lullaby," Sasuke said as he started singing. In the distance, Naruto and Sakura were hugging and Naruto kissed Sakura.

"I'll miss you. Cell 7 taught me teamwork and without you, I'll be dead," Sasuke said as he left.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whisky lullaby_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

A/n: I'm going to cry! TT I wrote this because I saw no Whiskey Lullaby songfics of Naruto.- Lady Kagome0101


End file.
